1. Field
This application is related to wireless communications.
2. Related Art
Mobile operators may employ any of macro cells, femtocells, microcells, wireless local area networks (“WLAN”), and the like to improve coverage and capacity of communications for their subscribers, especially indoors. As a function of the improved coverage and capacity, the subscribers may experience better voice quality/data rates and battery life of mobile devices over connecting to macro cells alone. Depending on the carrier, the subscribers may also be offered more attractive tariffs, e.g., discounted calls from home.